


How?! (Как?!)

by Dance_Light



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Middle School, Pathos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Light/pseuds/Dance_Light
Summary: Lambo is thirteen years old and goes to Namimori High school. In this school, there are still stories about "Worthless Tsuna"... Lambo is very worried about this, because it's a shame when such nonsense is said about a person dear to you.Ламбо тринадцать лет, и он учится в Средней школе Намимори. В этой школе до сих пор ходят байки о "Никчёмном Тсуне"... Ламбо сильно переживает по этому поводу, ведь обидно, когда такую ерунду говорят о дорогом тебе человеке.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Russian Fics, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI





	How?! (Как?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя работа с фикбука... Вот... решила расширить аудиторию... Надеюсь на вашу поддержку)
> 
> Работа была написана по заявке... Оригинал https://ficbook.net/readfic/4723093

Сегодня был обычный день для Ламбо в школе, отличающийся от предыдущего дня уроками и тем, что сегодня вечером будет родительское собрание. Обычно на них ходит Нана, но именно в этот день домой приезжает Иемитсу. Эта такая редкая и радостная встреча, что Ламбо решил не говорить о собрании Нане, чтобы она не разрывалась между своим мужем и ребенком, ставшим ей родным сыном.

В школу Ламбо в принципе ходить нравилось: во-первых, он учится в одной школе с И-пин; во-вторых, все ему завидовали насчёт того, что у него было всё самое новое и лучшее: телефоны, одежда и так далее. Ещё паренек лицом вышел. По крайней мере у него есть свой фан-клуб. Ламбо, как и раньше, нравилось, когда он кого-то превосходит. Но один факт его всего же беспокоил: у него мало друзей, и то он не уверен в них на все сто. Общаются ли они с ним только из-за денег или можно думать, что они никогда его не предадут и не бросят в тяжёлой ситуации? О мафии он, естественно, не расскажет, но… Одной из причин малого количества друзей был Тсуна. Ведь почти все поголовно считают, что каким был Тсуна, таким он и остался. То есть Тсунина никчёмность никуда не делась. Именно эта причина и не дает ему сближаться с одноклассниками. А те, с кем он дружит, всё-таки верят в то, что Тсуна изменился. Ведь по словам Ламбо, именно Савада и покупает все эти вещи.

Шёл последней урок в школе, на котором Ламбо и уснул. Буквально за десять минут до конца урока его спросил учитель, но Бовино спал, и потому никак не отреагировал на вопрос. Сенсей подошёл к парте, за которой сидел Ламбо и тихонечко треснул по голове спящего. Бовино приоткрыл глаза.

— Бовино, вы почему спите на моем уроке? — слегка прикрыв раздражение, достаточно спокойно произнёс сенсей.

— Сплю, потому что скучно, — дерзко ответил Ламбо, прикрывая рот рукой из-за зевоты.

— Бовино, не грубите учителю и быстро к доске. Если не ответите на мой элементарный вопрос, то вы похлеще «Никчёмного Тсуны» будете. Тогда вам эта парта ещё больше подходит, так как за ней этот «никчёмыш» и сидел. Быстро встали и подошли к доске!— громко и уже не скрывая раздражения сказал учитель и показал пальцем на доску. Он такого пренебрежения к его уроку не потерпит! Ламбо вскочил со своего стула и грозно посмотрел на сенсея:

— Саяру-сенсей, — обратился Ламбо к учителю. — Не смейте. Так. Говорить. О Тсуна-нии, — проговорил сквозь зубы Ламбо и пошёл у доске.

— Бовино, чтобы сегодня твои родители присутствовали на собрании! Я с ними лично поговорю…

В этот момент прозвенел звонок с урока, и все школьники, как по команде, поспешили свалить из школы по домам. Многие решили не гулять после школы. Всем захотелось быть в этот знаменательный день послушными и примерным детьми. Ламбо остался в школе, ведь на собрании будет говориться важная информация. Пройдя в актовый зал школы, Бовино сел на один из свободных стульев и начал ждать начала собрания. Через пять минут он задремал, но, когда в зал начали подтягиваться родители, Ламбо проснулся. Через минут десять собрание началось. На нём говорили о предстоящих поездках, заказах учебников и о многом чём другом "важном". Так прошло минут пятнадцать, и Сакусо-сенсей заговорил об успеваемости и поведении. По списку, Ламбо был третьим. Он немного нервничал, ведь рядом нет ни маман, ни Тсуна-нии или его хранителей. Всё-таки это первый раз, когда он был на родительском собрании. Конечно, он был на собраниях с семьями Альянса во время каникул, но тогда был рядом Тсуна-нии и остальные хранители.

— Бовино Ламбо, присутствуют ли здесь его родители? — спросил сенсей у толпы, скрывая своё презрение к данному школьнику.

— Сенсей, извините, но родители не смогли прийти, так как они в командировке в Италии, поэтому на родительские собрания ходит Савада Нана-сан. Но в этот раз она оказалась занята, — сказал Ламбо с поднятой рукой, а учителя и некоторых взрослых перекосило от знакомой фамилии.

Все те люди сразу вспомнили о «Никчёмном Тсуне». На их лицах сразу заиграла странная улыбка, которая, как показалось Ламбо, она говорила о том, что они вспоминают все неприятности Тсуны и понимают, что есть человек, который хуже тебя во всём. И всем вдруг стало интересно, где Савада работает. Ведь после того, как он закончил среднюю Намимори, его никто больше не видел, как и Такеши, Хаято, Рёхея и, что странно, Кёя тоже оставил свой родной город, и после его ухода ДК перестал существовать. Он больше не приносил пользы, так как у Кусакабе не получалось всех держать в узде.

— Бовино, вы что себе позволяете?! Я сказал, чтобы на собрании обязательно были родители, или хоть кто-нибудь из старших, а вы никого не привели! Вы понимаете, что нарываетесь на проблемы? — прикрикивая и раздражённо произнёс Сакусо-сенсей.

— Сенсей, это вы не понимаете. Вы хоть знаете, кто… — в этот момент двери в зал открылись. В помещение спокойной, прогулочным шагом прошёл молодой человек. На вид ему было лет двадцать пять. У него были каштановые волосы, причёска «ёжик», большие карие глаза, отдававшие карамельным оттенком. Женщины, окинув парня взглядом, заметили на нём обычный официальный костюм, однако был он сделан очень изысканно, а на рукавах рубашки красовались запонки. По прикидке, женский глаз определил, что запонки-то не простые, а очень даже дорогие. Молодой человек доошёл уверенным шагом до Ламбо, положив ему руку на плечо. Он не глядел по сторонам. Видимо, привык к прикованным к нему взглядам. Он не съёзживался от шёпотов за спиной. Видимо, привык к слухам о себе. Он просто посмотрел на сенсея уверено. От такого прямого взгляда хотелось скрыться. В нём не было никакой бездны, в которой можно утонуть бесповоротно или звёзд во взгляде. Нет, он был честным и открытым,но... Хоть "окна души" и были распахнуты, в них не задувал ветер и не тревожил душу хозяина. Беспристрастные, ни капли не наивные глаза считывали всю обстановку за считанную долю секунду, а после этого можно точно было заявить, что Король сегодняшнего балла был именно этот каштановый "ёжик". Всё было в его власти. Он мог менять правила, нарушать их и устанавливать новые, но ему этого не нужно. Любой противник сдавался ему после первой же попытки противостоять. Сдавался почти сразу же и без боя, так как эти жалкие трепыхания нельзя таковым назвать:

— Извините за опоздание, самолёт задержали. Я ведь ещё не представился. Я опекун Ламбо — Савада Тсунаёши.

В зале воцарилось неловкое молчание. Абсолютно никто не ожидал тут увидеть «Никчёмного Тсуну», да ещё и в очень дорогой одежде с уверенным взглядом и с походкой человека, знавшего себе цену, причём цена эта далеко не из низких. После минутного молчания по залу прошлись шепотки: «Это тот Никчёмный Тсуна?», «Где он работает?», «Не верю, это не может быть он!» — и всё в таком же духе.

— Так что? Продолжим собрание? — спросил у присутствующих Дечимо, одарив всех солнечной улыбкой. Только вот солнце было зимнее — оно никого не грело, а его блеск ослеплял.

— А? Да, конечно… — ответил сенсей задумчиво. Его голос стал тихим, а сам мужчина сжался как, только мог, но гнев на поступок ученика всё же был сильным. Он придавал ему мужества, чтобы попытаться чт-то сказать против Короля:

— Савада-сан, мы как раз хотели обсудить поведение и успеваемость Ламбо, — Савада кивнул и сел на стул, который был свободен рядом с Ламбо. Тсунаёши закинул ногу на ногу и принял вид внимательного слушателя. Того, кому можно было доыериться и высказать все самые сокровенные мечты, желания, жалобы и найти поддержку. — С его успеваемостью у меня вопросов нет, но его поведение вызывает ощущение отсутствия воспитания. Он совершенно не слушает учителей. Например, сегодня Ламбо мне нагрубил, когда я вызвал его к доске, а он не только не слушал, так ещё и спал на моём уроке! И это не в первый раз, но я долго терпел. Я не сомневаюсь в воспитательных навыках Вашей матери, так как Вы, Тсунаёши, выросли достойным сыном, но, может быть, из-за того, что Ламбо.. хм... не является её родным чадом... - ох-ох, зря он это. Савада не изменился в лице, не поменял позу, но атмосфера стала давящей, а воздух в помещении стал нагреваться... Надо было спасать людей. Бовино вспомнил о своё приёме маленького ребёнка и переключил внимание Савады на себя. Он не стал упоминать слова учителя насчёт Наны-сан во избежание, так сказать: 

— Тсуна-нии, это неправда! То есть, это правда, но не совсем… — замялся под конец Бовино. — Сакусо-сенсей обозвал тебя Никчёмным и наговорил много всего в твой адрес. Вот я и нагрубил, случайно, — начал объяснять ситуацию Ламбо, но его перебил Тсуна:

— Правда? — кажется, спасение не удалось... Зря он так, наверное. Что же сейчас будет? Кто первым сделает? Падёт ли учитель на колени за свои слова? Или, может быть, случится другой сценарий событий?

— Ламбо, когда я числился в Средней школе, то вспомни, что ты тоже называл меня Никчёмным. И на тот момент это было так. Сакусо-сенсей не виноват в своём незнании, а его предположения вполне очевидны, — всё было сказано таким ласковым голосом, что слова Тсунаёши прозвучали очень и очень опасно. Посмей сенсей что-то вякнуть об этом, то... От Савады веяло чем-то давящим. Шаг влево - шаг вправо - расстрел. Такое было ощущение не только у учителя, но и у всех присуствующих. Такое нельзя было не почувствовать. — Так что, пожалуйста, извинись перед сенсеем.

— Ну, если просит Тсуна-нии… — проговорил Бовино, как будто делая кому-то одолжение и не замечая звенящую тишину в зале, не замечая строго взгляда босса и его тихой ярости.

— Ламбо! — Десятый помотал головой и вздохнул. 

— Да понял я, понял, — Ламбо встал со стула и поклонился. — Извините меня за моё поведение, Сакусо-сенсей. Я поступил так, как не должен был. Впредь я буду внимателен на Ваших уроках, чтобы Вы больше не морозили всякую фигню про Босса. — последнее было сказано в мыслях, а то Тсуна-ни разозлится. Хорошо, что Мукуро не было поблизости, а то не хорошо получилось: "Ты так думаешь, Ламбо?"... Вспомнишь Ананас, а он оказывается тут давно сидит. Ламбо чуть не дёрнулся, но уже привык к такому и уже продумывал, что можно предложить Мукуро на выкуп, а то ведь расскажет зараза, а босс и так в гневе...

— Я принимаю Ваши извинения, однако я надеюсь, что с Вами будет проведена воспитательная беседа по поведению в школе. - сенсей считал, что выиграл, поэтому позволил сказать себе эту фразу, но кто же его будет слушать? Точно не Ламбо. Гнетущая атмосфера постепенно стала рассеиваться. Тсунаёши пришёл в норму, но что-то подсказывало, что учительский состав ждут небольшие перемены.

Затем собрание прошло своим чередом и когда оно закончилось, некоторые присутствующие стали подходить к Саваде и спрашивать вопросы, которые имели смысл: «Как тебе удалось пробиться в люди? Гокудера Хаято помог?» — Савада, ну что же ты молчишь? Скажи уже! Как Ты, достиг такого успеха? — Тсуна уже хотел открыть рот, но ему позвонили. 

— Извините, нужно ответить— отойдя немного в сторону, Десятый снял трубку. — Да? Что? Уже?! Это же должно было быть позже! И как самочувствие? Это хорошо. Я скоро прибуду с Ламбо. Собрание уже закончилось. Да, Гокудера-кун именно с «тупой коровой», вот только не называй так Ламбо. У него, между прочим, хорошие оценки. Всё до встречи, — Дечемо положил трубку и повернулся к остальным. Поманив Ламбо кивком головы, он улыбнулся остальным вежливо. — Нам надо идти. Сакусо-сенсей, Ламбо не будет несколько дней по семейным обстоятельствам. Пойдём. Мукуро-кун уже ждёт нас.

— Да, Тсуна-нии, — они вдвоем вышли, не дожидаясь ответа. Их провожал десяток другой удивлённых взглядов. У ворот школы их ждал черный автомобиль с тонированный окнами. Как только они туда сели, Бовино спросил:

— Что-то случилось?

— Да, — Тсуна расплылся в улыбке летнего солнца, — Киока родила мальчика раньше срока, но с ними обоими всё в порядке. Я уже придумал имя, если Киока-тян меня не опередит. Нарусе. Нарусе Савада.

— Тсуна-нии, я так за тебя рад! — Ламбо от переизбытка чувств накинулся на своего босса с объятиями. Теперь он не самый младший в их компании, а ещё особенно за то, что на собрании Босс сумел показать, что он больше не «Никчёмный Тсуна»! День закончился очень хорошо, да и ещё он наконец-то в Италию поедет... Непонятно, зачем только он в этой школе остался учиться... Ах, да... Чтобы доказать Тсуне, что он круче... Но кажется, что со сегодняшнего дня статус самого крутого парня теперь у Босса. Может, уже не возвращаться? 

— Ку-фу-фу, что это за телячьи нежности, а, Босс? — умеет же портить атмсферу туманность ананасовая!


End file.
